<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someone Broken and Someone Blue by MezzoDrops</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685772">Someone Broken and Someone Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MezzoDrops/pseuds/MezzoDrops'>MezzoDrops</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MezzoDrops/pseuds/MezzoDrops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The big day is finally here, Noctis and Lunafreya are to be wedded and live happily ever after. </p><p>"This doesn't feel right."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Someone Broken and Someone Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by 'Better Than Me' -Bohnes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            "Move this table someplace else. It's blocking the flow of traffic at best, and a fire hazard at worst,"  Ignis ordered, checking his clipboard for any last details that needed to be address.</p><p>            Today was Noctis and Luna's wedding, and he'd be damned if everything wasn't as perfect as he could make it. Flowers and ribbons decorated the halls, food was cooking in preparation for tonight, and music could already be heard in the air. All of Altissia was buzzing with excitement for the joyous celebration. Despite the festive atmosphere, Ignis couldn't enjoy it. Instead he busied himself to oversee and advise any last minute preparations for the Royal Wedding.</p><p>            "Ignis!" King Regis said, walking up to the Prince's advisor. "What are you doing out here? You should be getting ready."</p><p>            "I'm just helping iron out the last minute details. I'm ready for the most part, your Majesty." Ignis gave a slight bow and a soft smile to the elderly ruler. "I plan on freshening up before the ceremony."</p><p>            "You are not working today," Regis insisted, taking the clipboard away from Ignis and handing it off to one of the planners. "King's orders." He had a slight quirk of his lip, and a teasing gleam in his eyes as he played his trump card.</p><p>            Ignis exhaled and sighed in defeat. "Very well, your Majesty." He crossed his arm over his chest and gave a proper bow. When he stood back up straight he allowed his face to relax and a soft laugh escaped his lips. "I'll try to enjoy today."  </p><p>            "That's more like it!" King Regis clapped a hand on Ignis's shoulder. "Now go get ready. I'm sure my son would appreciate some company before the big moment."</p><p>            "Ah... yes," Ignis faltered for a brief moment. "Yes, I'll do just that."</p><p>            Ignis excused himself, bowing one last time before heading to the groom's waiting room. He knocked on the door twice before pausing to waiting for an answer. When he didn't hear a reply, Ignis entered the room only to be greeted with the man of the hour pacing back and forth in the room in nervous thought. Noctis's hair was a mess, worst than his casual everyday look and a far cry from what the stylist had put him in. He wasn't in his full wedding apparel, only the white button up and slacks. His completion was pale and eyes looked panic as he mumbled to himself.  </p><p>            "Settled down Notics." Ignis spoke, breaking the train of thought of the other. The advisor looked around the room, wondering where in the hell Prompto and Gladiolus were at. It seemed as if he would have to deal with this alone. </p><p>            "Ignis!" Noctis gasped, looking up at the other as if he just realized where he was. "I-I didn't notice you come in."</p><p>            "Just got here." Ignis offered a tight lipped smile. It was hard to believe that Noctis was getting married, looking so much like the boy from his memories over the man who would one day be crowned King. "Nervous?"</p><p>            "Something like that, yeah..." Noctis trailed off. His gaze fell to the corner of the room, chewing the corner of his lip.</p><p>            "I suppose it's only natural. Sit down and let's get you presentable." Ignis walked a crossed the room, pulling out the chair for Noctis to sit in. The Prince sat down without fuss, still keeping his eyes to the ground. The stylists were all busy was Lunafreya and her court, so Ignis supposed he was the next best thing. "I know this is easy for me to say, but relax. Everyone is rooting for you and Luna," Ignis spoke, simply trying to fill the room with reassuring words as he fixed Noctis's hair. Gently bushing the midnight blue strands back down. Once he finished, Ignis hummed in satisfaction as he looked at Noctis through the mirror. The Prince looked absolutely ethereal.</p><p>            "Dashing." Ignis smiled, letting himself enjoy the tranquil moment between the two of them.</p><p>            "I can't do this!" Noctis blurted out, turning around in the chair to look up at Ignis. "I don't want to get married, not like this!"</p><p>            "Your Highness..." Ignis felt his stomach drop, "You know-"</p><p>            "Don't give me that bullshit right now Iggy!" Noctis interrupted, standing up now. Even though the other was shorter, Ignis felt himself shrink in the Prince's presence. "Don't talk to me like an advisor, but as yourself... Please."</p><p>            Ignis heard Noctis's voice crack at the end there. A gentle yet distressed grab at his arm forced Ignis to look directly at the prince. The two stared at each other for what seemed like forever as each tried to silently communicate to the other. Noctis eyebrows were furrowed as he desperately searched for something in Ignis's; a comfort, a solution, anything at all. It pained Ignis to see the younger in this state. All he wanted to do was to embrace Noctis and comfort him, reassure the other that everything would be okay, like he did in their childhood. Ignis held himself back from doing so. He felt his resolve quickly chipping away as his mind replayed every longing glance, not-so-casual touches, and private late night conversations between the two of them. Even though nothing was ever spoken aloud, there was undoubtedly something deep and profound between the two. Something that could never come to fruition, no matter how much it both terrified and frustrated Ignis.</p><p>            Ignis had to break eye contact first, closing his eyes as he took in a deep breath. "Alright Noct, what's the matter?" Ignis spoke around the lump forming in throat, trying to keep his voice even and measured. Ignis hoped that he was reading too much into the look Noct gave him. That his mind was running off with selfish whims and instead the conversation would simply be him reassuring Noctis before sending him out on his way to Luna.  </p><p>            "This doesn't feel right," Noctis's grip on Ignis's arm tightened, desperate. "All of this is wrong. The church, the food, the... everything! Its all wrong and I don't want any of it."</p><p>            "I'm afraid it's too late to back out now." Ignis placed a gentle hand over the other, trying to offer some sympathy.</p><p>            "I know that... I know that, but I want things to be different." The prince looked up once again at Ignis. "I want you, Iggy," Noctis confessed, his words barely a whisper and yet they echoed in Ignis's ears. </p><p>            Ignis felt his skin prick and his stomach drop as he froze. This couldn't be happening, it wasn't happening. Noctis was the Crowned Prince of Lucis and was to be wedded to the Princess of Tenebrae, Lunafreya. A precious union people wrote ballads and fairy tales about. They would wed and have beautiful children and rule the land with grace and be loved by all. All the while, Ignis would faithfully sand by Noctis's side as both the Royal Advisor and as a friend. Nothing more.</p><p>            "Noct I-" Ignis felt himself choke up. He could feel tears pricking the corners of his eyes, attempting to escaping and betray his heart. Ignis opened his mouth to speak, and yet he couldn't speak, he couldn't breathe.</p><p>            "Runaway with me," Noctis spoke, smiling as the impulsive plan. "Let's just runaway from all of this and be someplace else, together."</p><p>            "Runaway?" Ignis sighed, smiling bitterly as he couldn't help but to imagine such thing. Just the two of them, traveling far away in the Regalia to some port village that's not even on the map. No titles or obligations to the crown. They would live in a cottage with a dog and Noctis would go out and fish while Ignis took care of the home. When Noct returned, they would have dinner and then curl up by the fire together and talk about trivial simple mundane things. They would tease, bicker, and even fight, but never let themselves go to bed angry. Perhaps they would adopt and raise a child or two together, being absolutely exhausted with parenthood but it would be worth it. There would be tears, and laughs, good times and bad. They would live their simple lives and grow old together, their home filled with love.</p><p>            It was beautiful and everything Ignis could ask for and more.</p><p>            It was nothing more than a delusion.</p><p>             "Noct, we can't runaway." Ignis tried to compose himself, gently removing Noctis's grip on his arm. "You're not running away. You're going to finish getting ready, head out to the altar, get married to Lunafreya, and then live happily ever after," Ignis spoke, more so to keep himself grounded in reality than to the other.</p><p>            The prince let out a groan of frustration. Noctis let go of his grip on Ignis's arm, only to quickly attack back by wrapping his arms around the advisor's neck, brining him down into a kiss. It was messy, their teeth banged, and their lips fitted awkwardly against each other.</p><p>            <em>It's perfect</em>.</p><p>            However, the advisor couldn't allow himself to indulged. He must guard his heart, no matter how much it was protesting. When Noctis finally pulled away, he was flushed, panting, and desperate, looking at the other for any sort of reaction. Unfortunately Ignis was given enough time to still his expression, despite his racing heart beat.</p><p>            "Are you done Noct?" He asked, pushing up his glasses.</p><p>            "Don't act like you felt nothing Iggy," Noctis spoke, practically pleading for the other to be honest with him. "Don't tell me you don't feel the same."</p><p>            Ignis inhaled, although he still felt as if he was suffocating. The advisor looked at Noctis directly in the eyes, admiring the deep pools of sapphire, and spoke as flatly as possible, "I don't feel the same Noct."</p><p>            Ignis watched every detail as something broke inside Noctis. He saw every facial muscle drop and his eyes lose their shine as Noctis digested Ignis's rejection. Noctis was in pain and it burned knowing that Ignis himself was the perpetrator.</p><p>            "Oh..." The Prince exhaled, slowly pulling away from the other physically and mentally withdrawing into himself. "Oh...Well, I guess I should finish getting ready," Noctis spoke, grabbing his jacket and ribbon to finish his wedding attire. His fingers fumbling as he dressed himself.</p><p>            Ignis nurturing instincts kicked in as he moved to help the other."Here, let me help Noct."</p><p>            "You don't need to act so casual with me," Noctis bit back, his voice an icy blade straight at Ignis.</p><p>            "O-Of course, your Highness," Ignis corrected himself, only faltering slightly as he finished getting Noctis ready. The Prince didn't even bother to look at Ignis as he worked, choosing instead to stare right through him. Despite being in the same room, the distance between them was insurmountable, and it was all Ignis's doing. This was the path Ignis chose.</p><p>            Ignis took a few steps back after he was finished to admire his Prince. Noctis looked liked the picturesque Prince that Ignis knew he could always be. Handsome and strong, even the cold aloof expression Noctis wore was enchanting.</p><p>            "Finished?" the Prince asked as he put on his gloves, still not sparing Ignis a glance.</p><p>            The advisor stood aside and crossed his arm over his chest, bowing before his Prince. "Yes, your Highness." He didn't dare raise his head, not until he heard the door close behind Noctis, leaving Ignis alone. Standing up straight, Ignis forced himself to swallow back the lump in his throat. Turning to the mirror, Ignis saw his empty eyes staring accusatorily back at him.</p><p>            "You fool..." Ignis chuckled bitterly to himself.</p><p>            Checking the time on his watch, Ignis did the best he could to fix himself up. Trying to desperately piece together a facade that could last the night.</p><p>            The wedding was absolutely ethereal as Noctis and Luna exchanged vows of eternal promise to one another. There were cheers as the ceremony transitioned into the reception, although a ball would be more accurate description. Speeches were given, and of course as a groomsman, Ignis gave his own. He looked at the couple as he spoke, watching Noctis with hopeless longing and Luna with envious admiration. Even still, Noctis refused to look at Ignis, and he didn't blame the other. After Ignis said he peace, another took his place and he allowed himself to fade into the mass of people.</p><p>            Wine flowed like water as music played and people danced throughout the night in celebration. Ignis forced himself to greet distinctive guests and entertaining his friends, partly because it was proper, but mostly so he could distract himself. He felt hollowed inside as he preformed his role as a groomsman and advisor. However once the alcohol had started to take control over the crowd, Ignis silently slipped away to his hotel room.  </p><p>            Once the door was locked behind him, Ignis felt his legs give from under him. His body shaking as he gasped for air, his chest burned with an icy pain as oxygen finally filled his lungs. How did he managed to go this long without breathing? Digging both of his hands into hair, Ignis curled into himself in an attempt to make himself smaller. Tears burned tracks down his face as he allowed himself to cry, he knew full well that wiping them would be useless. The cage he build around his heart was torn asunder after the terrible beautiful long day and there was no hope in salvaging it. At least, not tonight. Ignis allowed himself to wallow in his misery as he mourned for a life he never lived and a man that was never his.  </p><p>            From his pitiful spot on the floor Ignis stared out the lone window and into the night sky, allowing himself to be honest. </p><p>            "I want you too, Noct." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I debated on whether I should have ended at where Ignis said "You fool" or "I want you too, Noct."  Went with the latter.<br/>Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>